Love Thaws, and also Destroys
by mutantblueberry
Summary: After a fatal blow, Elsa thought for sure it was the end. But after waking up in a mysterious place, she knew it wasn't. Reborn as a guardian, she is now Elsa the Snow Queen, one of the two winter spirits who bring snow days and blizzards to the world. Her powers have finally started to get under control, but so do Pitch Black's abilities. Rated T to be sure, has some Jelsa.
1. Prologue

By her sister's deathbed, Princess Anna of Arendelle sat, weeping.

"Don't leave me, Elsa. _Please." _She begged, tears running down her cheeks. The winter wind blew, as if wanting to let Elsa live. But her wound is fatal. Prince Hans has struck her hard on the stomach. He had finally escaped after five years in prison.

Elsa managed to finish him once and for all, striking his heart with an icicle, but before she was able to, his dagger hit her torso, and she fell to the cold frozen ground, clutching her stomach. Anna had run over to her, screaming and crying.

Elsa smiled despite the pain, blood pouring out from her wound. It spiraled around the ice, creating painful patterns.

"You'll be a terrific queen, Anna." She said, tears starting to roll down her eyes. They froze in contact with her skin, making them look like little crystals.

"Not as great as you." Anna replied, caressing her sister's face. The moon stood above them, shining over the two royals.

With all her strength, Elsa lifted up her hands and created a beautiful ice necklace, with flowers and snowflakes and swirls woven on it. She smiled as she handed her last creation to her sister. She took it with shaking hands.

"It's beautiful, Elsa." She said, smiling. "I'll never let it melt."

"It won't." she reassured. "It's made from my love for you, and true love never melts."

Anna felt more tears brimming up her eyes. She'll miss Elsa so much, but she knows that her sister would want her to move on. She would want her to be the greatest queen ever.

"I love you, Elsa…" she whispered, now full-on sobbing. Elsa smiled.

"I love you too."

Elsa felt her heart speed up, her lungs scraping against each other, fighting for air. She looked up and saw the moon, big and shining. _Mama, Papa, I hope I made you proud, _she whispered. Slowly, her heart gave up. Her eyes slowly closed, and air escaped her lungs. The last thing she heard was her sister's faint sobbing, whispering her name as tears stained her cloak.

Elsa's body hit the cold ground, and she jolted awake. Looking around, she saw trees covered in snow all around her. The ground was frozen through, and she was alone. It was dark, and it was so cold. The cold had never bothered her before, but now, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt like her body was encased in ice. She wrapped her arms around herself, desperate to keep warm.

The moon was above her, glistening. It almost seemed to call out to her. She stared at it, awestruck.

_Your name is Elsa the Snow Queen, and you are one of the two winter spirits._

Elsa's eyes grew wider. Did the moon just talk to her…? There wasn't anyone else around here, and the voice certainly wasn't her own.

Her name was Elsa, and she was the Snow Queen. That had a nice ring to it, she decided. Slowly, she raised her hands and snowflakes fluttered from them. She slammed them on the ground, and the whole field became encased in a second layer of ice. She stood up and began to walk north, where she could see a small, remote village.

Before heading towards the village though, she looked up again. "You said I was one of the two winter spirits… where is the other one?"

No answer.

Maybe the moon really wasn't talking to her. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she still decided that from now on, she will be known as Elsa the Snow Queen.

"Excuse me, ma'am but can you tell me where I am?" she asked a woman that was about in her early thirties. She was already in the village.

The woman ignored her, and instead picked up the basket of apples next to her and actually walked _through _her. She was taken aback. How did she do that? Can anybody see her?

She started to run around the village, frantic. She kept talking to the people, waving at them, trying to get their attention. But no such luck. They all ignored her; kept walking straight on as if she didn't even exist.

Reality hit her, and she broke down on her knees, her mind fumbling. What was happening? Why can't these people see her?

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them see, _she thought. The words sounded familiar in her head, as if she has been saying them her whole life. But that's impossible. She can't remember ever saying those words.

Suddenly, ice shot from her fingertips and froze a nearby tree, completely covering it in ice. The people were shocked by this, and a few kids started touching the trunk.

_Why can they see that but not _me? She thought once again.

Sullenly, she ran away from all the commotion. She was so confused, and so _scared. _Why was this happening to her? Why did it have to be her?

In her hurry, she didn't notice the boy standing in front of her. With a thud, she bumped into him, her tears staining his shirt. Awkwardly, she raised her head to apologize, but instead of deep fury, a mischievous smile greeted her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Frantically, she nodded.

He smirked once again, helping her off. "I'm Jack Frost, by the way."


	2. Being a Guardian

**A/N: Wow, I woke up to over 25 follows and 8 favorites! THANK YOU SO MUCH WOW! You guys are the best. Hopefully this chapter is enough to repay you. So anyway, here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy **

"Jack Frost?" Elsa mumbled, more to herself than to Jack. The name sounded familiar to her, but she can't really remember why or how.

Suddenly, a quick wave came through her, as if her mind is forcefully trying to remember a certain memory—

"_This is the story of Jack Frost, the winter spirit who brings snow days and blizzards to the world." A mother tells her two daughters. The younger one, Anna, cuts her off._

"_Ooh! Just like Ewsah!" she exclaims, wagging her finger at her sister. The two laugh as their mother gives them a warm smile._

"_Yes, dear." She continues. "Just like Elsa. Anyway, Jack Frost visits every kingdom in the world during wintertime. All the little kids love his flurries; often going out of their homes to build snowmen and have snowball fights. Jack enjoyed watching this, and he started to approach one of the children, a little boy named Tyler. Tyler was immediately scared by Jack's appearance; pale white with snow-colored hair and icy blue eyes. He frantically ran away from him, screaming. Jack was saddened by this, and he retreated back to his house which was high up in the mountains. Though people are scared of me, he thought, I will still keep on spreading snow to the little kids, because I know that it makes them happy. And so, every year, the kids waited long and hard for winter, and Jack Frost would watch as little smiles spread across their little faces, playing in the winter snow."_

_She closed the book. "So, did you like it, girls?"_

_The older one, Elsa, clapped. She liked it very much because Jack Frost sounded a lot like her. It gave her hope that she wasn't entirely alone in having ice powers._

_Anna though, wasn't as pleased. "Why were the kids scared of Jack? He lowks a lot like Ewsah, and she isn't scary…"_

_Their mother nodded solemnly. "I know, sweetie. Maybe the kids were just scared because he looked different from them."_

Elsa stumbled back, shocked by this. Was that her as a little kid? And that other girl was supposed to be her sister. Where were they? Why was she the only one going through this?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked. Elsa, again, nodded. She sat down on a nearby bench, shaking her head.

Jack sat down beside her, though she was too occupied to notice.

"Where are they?" she asked him finally.

"Uh, who?"

"My family. _Them." _she said, as calmly as she could. She could feel the tears coming again, but she shut her eyes to stop.

"I kinda can't answer that." He said. "But I know someone who can." He smirked, as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Who?"

Jack stood up and walked a few steps forwards. He thought she would follow him, but when he looked back, she was still glued to her seat.

"Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon!" he said, stretching out his hand.

"_Who are you? Why can you see me but _they _can't?" _she questioned, eyes still closed. Slowly, tears dropped to her cheeks. She couldn't handle it anymore. All of this was making her crazy.

"I told you, I'm Jack Frost. And I can see you because I'm the other winter spirit—the Man in the Moon told you about me right? And if you just let me take you, I'll bring you to the other guardians. Oh, and uh, they can't see you 'cause they don't believe in you. Really long story. So anyway, will you just come with me to them or what?"

Elsa carefully stood up, wiping her tears quickly with the back of her hand. She nods at him, and he gets some sort of snow globe and throws it in the air. A swirling pattern uncovers in front of them. Jack grabbed Elsa's wrist and both of them jumped into the opening. Well, Jack jumped and Elsa was pulled, but it was basically the same thing.

Elsa closed her eyes throughout the whole trip, and when she opened them, she found herself in some sort of workshop. Toys were being made in every aisle. Little elves skittered along the carpets, rushing to get the toys to the other side. And—yetis? Big, hairy creatures were making the toys; painting them and attaching new parts. And in front of it all, stood Santa Claus. He was wearing a huge fur coat, and was commanding all the elves and yetis to hustle up for Christmas.

"What's going on? Why are we _here?" _Elsa whispered over to Jack, who was looking around and talking to the elves and yetis.

"Hey, North. Here she is." He told Santa Claus, ignoring Elsa.

Santa Claus turned, and said, "Oh? Good, good! Okay, we have introduction to being a guardian now."

Before Elsa could respond any further, music started playing dramatically and all the little elves started playing trumpets. The yetis gave Elsa some sort of 'welcome necklace', and she reluctantly put it on. The elves gave Santa Claus a huge, thick book that was dusty on both sides. He opens it and starts reading, "Will you, Elsa the Snow Queen, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Obviously he was expecting Elsa to say yes. But she was so confused by what's happening that she just stayed blank.

After a while, it became awkward, so Elsa decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry but, what?" she asked.

Santa Claus loomed over her and explained, "You see Elsa, we are guardians. The tooth fairy, the sandman, and the Easter bunny, and even Jack Frost—who would have thought, eh? And now if you say yes to oath, you will become one too."

"But what is a guardian, exactly?" she asks.

"Well, they are the ones who watch over children. They protect them with their life, and share their powers with them. That is why you are Snow Queen—you have power over ice, just like Jack. And your duty is to spread winter to them."

Elsa shook her head. She wanted to do what Santa told her. Really, she did. But her powers—they're out of control. What if she just ends up hurting the children? "I'm sorry, but no."

Santa was obviously shocked by this, and a lot of the elves and yetis were too. "What? What do you mean no?"

Elsa sighed. "I mean, I can't watch over the children for fear of getting them in danger. My powers aren't in control yet. I don't want to… I don't want to hurt the children."

He looked at her with sad eyes, as if he can understand perfectly. "I know that you are afraid, Elsa. But you have to at least try. Jack… he will teach you all he knows. We need you, Elsa. We need you to help us."

Elsa looked back and forth from Santa and Jack. Santa looked pleading, while Jack looked… convincing.

She thought about it long and hard. Was it really worth it? Would Jack really be able to teach her?

"I'll try." She finally tells him.

"Great!" Santa exclaims, clapping his hands. The music resumed and the elves started dancing around her, their pointy hats jingling.

"Okay, so you train with Jack now. Later we have meeting with other guardians."

Outside in the winter cold, Jack lead Elsa to a little spot near some icy mountains. He was gliding in the air all the way there, and Elsa wondered if she too had the power to fly.

They reached a little cave that was pretty hidden from sight.

"Okay, just… uh, let me see your powers. Don't freeze anything… just let the ice flow in your hands." He explained, rather nervously.

Elsa took a deep breath, and felt the cold spread throughout her body. It cooled down from her head to her fingertips, and slowly, precisely, she created some snowflakes and let them flutter above her palms. She did her best to control it, keeping them light and harmless.

"Okay, good, good. Now, freeze that tree over there." He told her again.

Taking another deep breath, Elsa pointed her palms towards one of the tall pine trees and ice flowed from her hands. It hit the surface with a thud and started spreading across the tree, encasing it in a cone of ice. She smiled slowly, feeling in control.

Suddenly, a massive amount of snow erupted from her hands, sending her backwards. The snow hit the tree, causing it to tip over and fall. Elsa skidded along the cold cave floor, defeated, her hands trembling.

"I can't do it." She told Jack. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Look, you're not going to hurt anyone. I'm going to help you." He says, helping her up. He stands her firmly, pressing his hands on her shoulders.

"But first," he lectured. "You need to let it go."


	3. Hopeful Introductions

**A/N: Hi guys! Wow, the support on this fic is just overwhelming! Thank you so much! So sorry for the late update. Schoolwork. Internet problems. You know how it is. Okay so, here's Chapter Three! If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask! Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

"There, you got it!" Jack encourages Elsa as she goes over to one of the trees and slowly covers each leaf in a layer of frost. They had been training for about three hours now, and they had gone over to a deep forest where Elsa had frosted almost every tree in sight.

Jack had told her about how she can control it. "Just think about happy things," he had said. She thought about her sister and her mom, who are far away from her now, but she still hopes that she can be with them again one day. She hasn't remembered another memory about them yet—and, believe her, she _tried_. She even forced her brain to try and remember something, _anything _about those two girls she reminisced about. But nothing. Nothing happened. That little memory, however, gave Elsa control. It gave her something to withdraw from. With practically no memory from her past, she used what little bit of connection she could muster so she could gain control over her powers. So now, every time she feels her powers overwhelming her, she just thinks about how her little sister's eyes gleamed with wonder as her mother told them about Jack Frost's powers, how their mother's words softly caressed them, comforting them with every syllable, and how she herself felt astounded with the story, because it gave her effervescent hope.

She smiled as the frost slowly spreads over the stems and the leaves and the trunk itself. This time, she could really control it. No more cowering in fear every time her powers struck something accidentally. No more keeping all of her strength inside her. Now, it's time to let go.

"Thank you." She said over to Jack, who was beside her. He smiled back.

On their way back to Santa's workshop, Jack told her everything about him. About how he died rescuing his sister; about how he had no problem over his powers once he started, but he didn't have any flashbacks from his past unlike her (_Maybe that was the catch, _Elsa thought. _You get control, but nothing to withdraw from.)_He told her about his adventures, always making sure the kids were happy. He told her about how he wasn't believed in for the last 300 years, but when he got together with the other guardians, little by little, the children believed in him. He told her about how they fought Pitch Black, and how they thought it was over but it definitely wasn't. According to him, Pitch had sent another army of nightmares along The Sandman's path, and that was how they knew he was back in the game.

"It's really crazy," he laughed, which made Elsa smile as well, even though deep inside she's frightened about Pitch Black's abilities. "I mean, North and the other guys thought we were done once and for all. But _no, _he just _had _to come back and ruin everything."

"What are the other guardians like?" she asked curiously, her arms folded across her stomach regally, almost queen-like.

"Well, there's the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth, for short. She's pretty cool—has a thing about teeth though. The Sandman—Sandy is pretty awesome. He doesn't talk, but he can communicate in a way that's kind of hard to explain. He's a real ass-kicker too. But don't even get me _started _with the _Easter Bunny…"_

They kept walking until they've reached the workshop, and Elsa began calling Santa 'North' instead of Santa, which was good because calling him Santa made her feel childish and unprofessional.

"Took you forever to teach a girl a few tricks, eh?" she heard a voice, coming from the inside of the workshop. Jack walked past her, and started talking to him. It looked like they were arguing.

Finally, the figure stepped forward and it was—a bunny. The Easter Bunny. He was definitely bigger than she'd imagined.

"Oi, you're the new guardian!" he exclaimed. He had an Australian accent for some reason, and he had on a holster, which held boomerangs. He was quite the character.

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa responded, smiling politely. He ushered her in, telling her all about how she should stay away from Jack Frost (_"he's the real trickster, too. You should just hang around with me; I'll show you the way.") _Jack however, did not seem to mind his incessant insults. He even had some of his own.

With a smirk, he added, "Says the six-foot tall kangaroo who hides his eggs in ridiculous places every year so the kids would have a hard time looking for them."

That went on for a while.

Inside the workshop, Elsa also met the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. Tooth looked like a hummingbird humanoid; her wardrobe all bright colors and vibrant shades.

And Jack was right—she did have a thing with teeth.

"Ooh, finally! A girl guardian! Come here, we're going to be best of friends, I just know it!" she had exclaimed as she flew over to her in a daze, her little fairy wings fluttering and buzzing.

Tooth pried Elsa's mouth open with one of her slender fingernails, inspecting her teeth carefully.

She let her fingers drop from Elsa's mouth, a giddy smile plastered across her face. "Oh, they are perfect! Good job!"

A little bit dazed, Elsa smiled politely at Tooth, maintaining her regal and composed aura despite Tooth's wackiness.

The Sandman was on the verge of sleepiness when she met him, with his eyeballs drooping about in their sockets. But he was still cheerful nonetheless.

He could produce some sort of golden, glittering sand from his fingertips, and through that way he somehow told her that he was happy she was now a guardian. Elsa smiled back, saying thank-you. She was glad that she was being accepted for who she is—in fact, they _love _her for who she is. She felt very welcomed; she felt at peace with them.

"Alright, people!" North walked in the room, clapping his hands in an authoritative manner, his little elves following him in. A yeti was behind him too, its thick legs shuffling roughly along the mahogany floor.

"So, Elsa, have you made decision yet?" he asked her, smiling as if he was just _so _sure that she would say yes.

Calmly, she nodded, her eyes aglow with agreement and satisfaction. North flashed a wide grin and clapped his hands again. Dramatic music bellowed from the elves' trumpets, their pointy hats jingling along the tune. More yetis piled in, all of them prancing around Elsa in jolly circles.

Again, some elves handed North the book from before, and he opened it up swiftly, eyes eager, hands tingling. "Will you, Elsa the Snow Queen, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Smiling from ear to ear, Elsa said, "I shall."

The trumpets played another triumphant song, all of them smiling and cheering. All of the guardians were, too, even the almost-asleep Sandman. Jack looked at her from the far end of the room where he was leaning against his staff. He looked proud of her, and Elsa smiled back, her eyes a sparkling thank-you.

North picked her up and hugged him tight to his chest. With his enormous figure, he easily held Elsa tight and firm and squished, and she laughed even though some of her bones were being crushed. Finally, he dropped her down with a thud, her feet hitting the round roughly, her long gown draping across the floors.

"Congratulations, Elsa. You are truly guardian now." He congratulated, still looking overwhelmed with happiness, before leading her into a room that had yetis operating on a control panel, pushing buttons and sliding screens. In the very center of the room stood a huge globe replica, but this one was different. It had thousands of bright lights on every country; every continent. They looked like stars to her; shining and shining. To her, it symbolized hope.

"These lights," North gestured, "Are all of the children in the world who believes. In one of us or all of us—it does not matter. All that matters is that they believe, and it is our job to protect them."

Elsa was very fascinated in all of this. She was fascinated with the lights; with the believing children who were like little pillars of hope, holding the guardians up like banners against evil forces. She was fascinated in the guardians—how were they doing before she had met them? Did all of them also have some sort of special power? Do they remember anything from their pasts?

But Elsa had no time in pondering over these questions. She had a job to do; to protect the children. Because from now on, she will be Elsa the Snow Queen, one of the several guardians that watch over the children of the world, protecting them from fear and sadness, and instead replacing their hearts and dreams with hope and innocence.


	4. Why hello there, Pitch Black

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So sorry for this really late reply! I promise to update more frequently now. But thank you so much for all the support, though! We've reached over 2000 views! Amazing! Thank you so much! So this is Chapter Four! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

They were all still in the middle of a celebration when an alarming sound boomed in their ears. They swiveled their heads to look at the globe. Norway—which was just covered in gleaming lights merely minutes ago—was now clouded in darkness that spread over the globe like roots planting themselves in the soil to absorb all the nutrients. Elsa shivered, fear running down her spine. Was this what they would protect the children from?

Before she could ask what was really happening, the darkness now completely covered one side of the globe, then stopped abruptly. The darkness quivers, as if it was forced to stop. A tall, looming figure appeared from behind the globe. A deep voice boomed across the room, malevolent and vicious, it said, "This is only the start."

The voice was very strangely familiar to Elsa. She was trying to make some sort of connection with her thoughts, but before she could piece anything together, the other guardians ran down the far end of the workshop, where North's sled awaited. Elsa rushed to keep up.

The sled was flying high up in the air, the wind pushing back their hair and plastering smiles on most of the guardians' faces. Elsa, though, was unaffected. She was still thinking long and hard about all of this. Why was that man's voice so familiar? Who _was _he?

In retrospect, she knew fairly well the answer to this question. That man was Pitch Black, the evil spirit Jack was telling her about. He was their enemy. He was the threat. He was what they would be fighting, when the time comes. But why was he so familiar to Elsa? She kept trying to force her mind to remember, but, again, nothing happened. Not even a spark of hope filled her mind.

Below her, the tall buildings scraped the skylines, alongside trees that bear wholesome fruits. Again, something struck Elsa as strangely familiar. Maybe it was the tall mountains that they passed by, with their ice-covered peaks and broad bases. Maybe it was just the whole place, in fact, that widened her eyes and let her believe something was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack said, cutting himself in the middle of one of his little fights with Bunny to talk to Elsa. He noticed Elsa's pained expression. He inched closer to her, scanning the area and trying to look for something that screamed _wrong. _Nothing caught his sight, and he instead faced her in alarming concern.

"I believe so." Elsa replied, flashing him a small smile. She didn't want him to get caught up in all of her peculiar thinking.

Jack opened his mouth once more to respond, but the sled skidded to a stop near some of the houses where North hears a couple of vicious screams. It was already nighttime in Norway, and most of the children had gone to bed. Slowly, carefully, Tooth opened up the window and went in. Sandy followed behind her, and they both gasped at what they saw. Sandy could control dreams even from thousands of miles away, and he has been doing that the whole trip here, but instead of having playful dreams, the children were having malicious nightmares.

"No." North mumbled from behind them. "Not again."

One of Tooth's little fairies was fluttering about the pillow, trying to grab the tooth that was hidden beneath it. The little boy's heavy head pushed the pillow further down the bed, his eyes squirming and closed shut because of fear. His body was shaking violently, slow murmurs coming out from his mouth, his voice rumbling and scared.

"Oh no," Tooth gasped.

Elsa finally snapped out of her state of confusion. Instead, she turned to Jack, who held a look of determination; determination to save the children.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. He was about to respond when Tooth suddenly flew over to the boy, lifted his pillow softly but strongly, and removed the tooth hidden beneath it. She replaced the tooth with a big golden coin, and the sound of it woke up the little boy. Groggily, he opened his eyes, and then jolted them open once he noticed the guardians all around his room.

He screamed, but Tooth cut him off with a smile. The trail of darkness above him vanished, replaced with one of Sandy's pleasant creations. He made it look as if the little boy was still dreaming, and the boy smiled at each and every one of them—well, most of them.

He smiled at Jack Frost, to which Jack replied, "Hey, kid."

He gleamed at North and the Easter Bunny, eyes widening with every glance.

He grinned at Sandy, who smiled back at him, happy to have helped.

He bore a thankful look at the Tooth Fairy, who nodded her thanks.

But he did not see Elsa.

He saw through her as if she wasn't even there. Elsa looked down, ashamed and sad. Why did it have to be like this? Why won't people believe in her? Even if she was just a new guardian, Elsa felt an overwhelming responsibility towards all the children in the world, and her only wish was that they could believe in _her._

Suddenly, the dark figure they saw back at the workshop appeared behind the little boy's bed. He had a pale face, and dark, dark eyes. Everything about him emanated terror. Sandy quickly snapped his fingers, and they boy quickly fell asleep again, still smiling about his dreams. No need for him to see the Boogeyman, or hear any of his notorious words.

"Well, well, well," Pitch Black began. "Look at what we have here; the guardians. I don't suppose you received my message?"

He looked piercingly at Elsa, and that feeling of confusion came over her once more, even more so now that she's seen his face. Why was he so sickeningly familiar?

"Why do you keep doing this, Pitch?" North demanded, taking a step forward.

"Why?" Pitch replied in a mocking tone. "The same reason you guardians wish to protect the children—to be _believed _in. Do you know what it's like to just be one of the myths parents tell their children? What it's like to only be an expression; just a figure lurking in the back of everybody's minds?" he was raising his voice now, but a profound look of calmness still shadowed over his face.

Jack stared at him defiantly. He knew the feeling he was talking about. He knew it all too well. "Okay, you know what? Just because you're a miserable little soul doesn't mean you get to ruin everybody else's lives just to make yours better." His voice was steely cold, each word desperately digging deep into Pitch's being. Jack was right, of course, but Pitch just couldn't see his point. The people—they _deserved _to be miserable! Of course they did! For they were the ones who caused his misery in the first place! Was it not fair to give them their misery back the way _they _caused _his?_

"Alright, I'm sick and tired of all this nonsense!" the Easter Bunny suddenly announced without giving Pitch the chance to answer back. He flung his boomerang at Pitch. It hit him fairly hard on the chest, and he stumbled back, his hand on top of his torso.

His look, if possible, became even more menacing. He slashed his eyes at each and every one of the guardians, fixing each with a steely glare before saying, "_Big mistake."_


	5. Revisiting the Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the overwhelming support once again! You guys are amazing. Again, I hope this chapter makes up for all of your support. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

An entire swarm of wispy black creatures race towards the guardians, who are now huddling close together for protection. Jack blocks some of them off with a flick of his staff, and Sandy instinctively raises his hands to counter them with his golden powers.

The darkness is temporarily stopped, but then Pitch, with a wave of his wrist, produced thousands of neighing horses and black knights and ghouls and monsters—all made from nightmares.

Pitch's minions race to the guardians, but this time the guardians are ready. Elsa raised both of her hands and in one swift motion, froze an entire section of the battalion Pitch Black has produced. Jack Frost, too, did a good job of eliminating them with a wave of his staff. The Easter Bunny destroyed some too, with the help of his boomerangs, and Sandy went all out, completely wiping out Pitch's so-called army.

Behind the guardians, the sun peeks from the horizon, showing its first signs of light. Morning.

"This isn't over." Pitch declares, his voice so full of malice it made North cringe, and as Pitch says this, he retreats back to the little boy's closet, taking the ashes of his minions with him. Jack runs up to the closet and bangs it open, but Pitch is nowhere in sight.

"Let's go, Jack." North says, a look of determination shadowing his face as he jumps down the window with the other guardians following him down. Jack sighs and runs over to get out of the house as well.

It was morning indeed, and a very busy morning at that. There were banners and balloons plastered everywhere despite it being just about six o'clock. There were streamers and tables and chairs all over the town plaza, and the beautiful aroma of food wafted through the air. It seems like there's going to be a celebration of some sort.

In the distance, in a beautiful palace, Elsa saw a girl by one of the windows, waving all over the place while a tall, bulky man stands by her. Elsa thought she recognized the girl. Who was she? In fact, she even recognized the palace and even some of the townspeople now that she saw more of their faces. What was this place?

But, again, before she could figure anything out, North takes a snow globe out of his coat and throws it in the air before anybody could see them—they wouldn't want innocent townspeople to wonder why the heck Santa Claus, The Sandman, Jack Frost, and The Easter Bunny were there, would they?

With a jolt, a portal opens up in front of them, and they all jump in one-by-one, with North pushing his sled down the portal and Elsa jumping in a little more hesitantly.

* * *

Back at the workshop, the guardians are having breakfast despite the fact that they don't need it anymore now that they are all immortal. There was an uncomfortable silence between all of them, all of them thinking about how to defeat Pitch, now that he's more prepared and definitely stronger than ever. Also, they were thinking about the little boy. Why had he stopped believing in them? And all the other children too—why? Why did they stop believing?

Meanwhile, Elsa is still pondering over the girl and the palace and the man and Norway. She couldn't help it—she knew she should have been thinking about how to defeat Pitch, too, but she was too busy thinking about the girl. She was too busy trying to make connections again. She was too busy even to eat.

The girl in her mind was still waving at the townspeople, but out of the corner of the girl's eye, she saw a swirling spectrum of colors in front of a little group of people, who were dressed in peculiar clothing—all very colorful, and was that other man wearing bunny ears?—up there in the tower you can see everything, and the soon to be queen of Arendelle looked distraught as she thought she might have seen her sister looking right at her, caught in the midst of the people she was with. Could it be?

The waving temporarily stopped, and Anna leaned closer to see if that was really her. It can't be. Elsa is… Elsa is dead.

But as she looked further into her kingdom, the little group of people in front of the swirling spectrum was gone. Anna blinked. Could she have been hallucinating?

More confused than ever, Anna retreated back to her room and sat on the bed. Worried, Kristoff sat down with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asks. This is a big day for both of them—they're going to announce that Anna was pregnant. She and Kristoff have been married for about five years now, and they were both thrilled when they found out that Arendelle was going to have a new member of the royal family. Kristoff is still a little shy around the servants in the palace despite the fact that he is now technically the king. Technically.

"I think I saw her." Anna mumbled, shaking her head, slow tears making their way onto her cheeks.

* * *

It's midnight now at the North Pole, and the guardians are getting ready to sleep, even if, again, they don't need sleep. They're all pretty nervous about what they're going to do tomorrow morning. They've planned every aspect of it all day, with Jack contributing more on the offense side, and Elsa mumbling suggestions here and there.

Now in her bedroom, Elsa the Snow Queen was having a hard time to sleep. She had tried everything, really. She tried to tire herself out, even tried counting sheep and even singing a lullaby. She felt incredibly childish doing it, but the good thing was that she was alone.

Her bed was covered in a thin layer of frost, because Elsa loved it that way, with the coolness against her body as she sinks into her bed. Outside her window, she saw the moon again, and she wasn't sure if she should thank it for what it's done for her—_this: _the powers, being a guardian, that familiar feeling of being in control, the intricate emotions that play with her as she tries her best to protect the children—or if she should complain; she has no way of knowing who that girl really was, and what made Norway feel so familiar. She had no way of knowing anything about her past; the flashbacks just come to her. She can't force them.

But this time, it seemed that luck was on her side as another memory took place in her head, this time much more rapid:

_Elsa was there in her bedroom, the room completely covered in ice and frost and the roof was pouring out snowflakes as if it was rain, and Elsa sat against her ice-covered door, a strong mix of despair and isolation trapped inside her body. She could feel another person pressed against the other side of the door. She could feel their tears streaming down. She could feel their fists clenching and unclenching. She could feel their trapped sobs. She could feel them wanting to spend time with her but she can't. She just can't._

"_Please Elsa; I know you're in there. Please just talk to me. __**Please.**__" The voice mumbles, and suddenly Elsa—the one having the flashback, not the one actually in it, that is—suddenly sees the voice's face, and she remembers everything. She suddenly remembers everything!_

_That girl was Anna! That girl was her sister Anna!_


End file.
